Dark Nights
by Slythindor
Summary: Harry Potter had enough on his plate already, without having to deal with Draco Malfoy's insufferable sarcasm. There's Hermione to look out for, and find out exactly what IS wrong with Ron?


  All was dark, strange, and eerily silent. Only the moonlight that managed to filter past the looming buildings bathed the streets of Knockturn Alley, leaving glowing distorted shadows that made the whole place seem even scarier.

  That is, of course, if Draco Malfoy ever found it scary, which he didn't. He had learned a long time ago that being scared wasn't a good trait to carry in the Malfoy name, as his father had often reminded him. Draco often thought it all too ironic that scariness had killed Lucius Malfoy.

  If you knew where to listen, the faint sounds of movement could be heard. Draco was already aware, and his ears pricked at the sound of a scuffle as he carried on through the shadows. It was only when he reached a building proclaiming "Billy's Demon Bar – Everything You Need For That 'Monster' of a Night!" in large, luminous, pink letters, that he stepped out into the street, checking for any signs of life. Quickly pulling down the hood of his cloak, he turned the large, brass door handle and slid silently inside.

* * * * * *

  "Are you sure _now you haven't heard anything?" Harry Potter stepped towards Billy, bending down so that they were at eye-level with each other._

  Billy looked up at him, and Harry could tell by his eyes that he was doing some quick thinking. He was slumped against the foot of the bar, bleeding slightly from a cut on his right cheek. His clothes were rumpled and ripped from just being thrown across the room. Billy was the shifty-eyed owner or The Demon Bar, who prided himself on being a small-time hustler, but he was even prouder of the fact that he was a Squib allowed to move freely amongst the wizards and witches. If anyone knew anything that was going on in the dark section of the wizarding world, it would be him.

  "N – no, I told you, Harry. I aint heard anything lately." Billy stuttered, trying to shift away from Harry, whose annoyed expression was growing deeper every excuse.

  "Come on, Billy, I know you know something about Hayber," Harry persisted. He slowly drew out his wand from the concealment of his robes, not wanting Billy to forget he had it, "let's just say, I'm a bit more magically inclined."

  Billy swallowed, and was about to reply when a voice came from the doorway.

  "A bit more amazingly stupid, more like."

  Harry sighed, turning to look behind him, which gave Billy a distraction to scramble away to the other side of the bar.

  "Malfoy, didn't I tell you to stay as a look-out?!" Harry asked, standing up.

  Draco stepped from the shadows, an eyebrows arched, "What? And miss out on the Billy beatings you've got going on here? Not a chance!"

  "Malfoy, go away!" Harry replied through gritted teeth.

  "Again, not a chance, Potter," Draco walked towards the bar, ignoring the glares from Harry and throwing his hands down on the wood, leaning as close to Billy as he could manage, "What have you got for us today then, Billy?"

  "I already told Harry! I aint got nothing!" Billy cried, backing away.

  But Draco was too fast, and Billy found himself being grabbed by the robe collar and dragged over the bar.

  "Alright! Alright! Maybe I do know something!" Billy blurted out, struggling to stand up.

  "What is it?" Harry demanded, "about Hayber?"

  Billy shook his head, "No, I said I don't know nothin' about Hayber."

  "Then tell us what you do know." Draco said, glaring down at him.

  Billy coughed, gasping for his breath that was coming in short spurts, "I heard these demons talking. They wanted something. I dunno what, they spoke in riddles. It was Friday night, too many customers to start paying attention."

  Draco frowned, "Riddles? What do you mean?"

  "I dunno . . ." Billy trailed off as Draco shot him a warning glance and pulled at his robes. Billy, of course, knew that it took a lot less for Draco to use his wand than it did Harry, "it was about hearts!" He added quickly.

  "Hearts?" Harry repeated. He shot a quizzical glance at Draco, who shrugged.

  "Yeah. Something like 'seven hearts for seven parts'." Billy continued.

  Harry frowned, thinking that Billy was lying. He was about to comment, when Draco tugged at his arm.

  "Come on," Draco said, "Let's go."

  "But –" Harry started, but Draco had already begun to walk away. He took one last glance at the wheezing Billy, before following Draco outside into the darkness.

  "You think he was lying." Draco said, pulling his cloak hood securely over his head and starting to walk. It was more of a statement than a question.

  "You don't?"

  Harry could see Draco shrug in the moonlight, "Probably."

  There was silence between the two for a moment. Harry listened thoughtfully to the almost rhythmic sound of their footsteps on the cobblestone streets. He shivered inside his robes, hating Knockturn Alley and flashing back to his first visit there, way back when he was twelve.

  "Malfoy," He said suddenly, "why didn't you stay where I told you to?"

  Draco laughed, glancing at him with twinkling eyes, "Still bitter about my interruption, Potter?"

  "I would've gotten further with Billy if you hadn't burst in with your lovely sarcasm." Harry snapped.

  "Oh yeah," Draco said, "about as far as you've ever gotten with Hermione."

  Harry was glad Draco couldn't see him blush in the darkness, "You know what I mean."

  "As much as you'd like to believe it, Potter, you're not exactly the most readable book in the library." Draco replied, slightly distractedly. 

  "But you –"

  All of a sudden he was cut off as Draco grabbed his arm, slamming them both into the wall and covering his mouth with his hand.

  "Mmph!" Harry cried, alarmed, but smothered by Draco's hand.

  "Shut up, Potter!" Draco hissed, removing the offending hand. His eyes were darting about under his hood as he tried to push them further into the shadows.

  "Malfoy, I can't go through walls!" Harry said, struggling against him.

  Draco ignored him, concentrating on scanning their surroundings. They stayed like that for almost a minute more, until Harry managed to push Draco off of him.

  "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?!"

  Harry realised he must have looked appalled, and Draco replied, "Don't worry your big head, that's as close as I want to get to you ever again."

  "What were you doing?!" Harry cried.

  Draco shrugged, looking as if he did that kind of thing on a daily basis, "No need to go ultra-sonic on me, Potter, I just thought we were being followed."

  "Followed?"

  "Yes, Potter," Draco replied, sounding out every syllable slowly, "you know that thing you do to Hermione every single day . . ."

  "No one was following us." Harry said.

  Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh sorry, I forgot to ask you to use your super-hero powers."

  Harry looked around, throwing out his arms for emphasis, "There's no one about, Malfoy. It's three in the morning. Everyone is in bed, where I should be."

  Draco looked bored, rolled his eyes once more and began walking again, "I'm sorry this job doesn't fit around your beauty sleep, Potter. Merlin knows, you need it. Now, we have a woman waiting in the office whom we need to report back too . . ."

  Harry sighed, wishing he'd never have let Arthur Weasley and Hermione talk him into hiring Draco Malfoy, and slowly followed him back down Knockturn Alley.


End file.
